This invention relates to the field of illumination devices. More particularly, a unique rechargeable LED lighting and flashing apparatus is presented which provides much more light than the usual flashlight and which also has a flashing feature.
Many improvements have been made in the field of lighting over the centuries. From lighting by fire, to torches, to gas lights, to automobile and battery-powered lights, many new innovations have adapted the current technology to the need to provide lighting at remote or inaccessible locations. The common flashlight was devised to provide a portable source of light using is standard batteries.
Improvements to the standard flashlight have also included rechargeable batteries, flashing circuitry, and different types and sizes of flashlights as well as other portable illumination devises. With the invention of LEDs (light emitting diodes) a new means to provide illumination has been made available. Generally, LED lights are much brighter and therefore provide much more illumination for the portable flashlight or lighting device. It is an object of this invention to provide a very bright, portable illumination apparatus utilizing LEDs.
Another advantage of the use of LED lights is that these tiny lights may be programmed by a circuit board or computer chip to perform varying functions, for example, flashing or chasing. It is another object of this invention to provide an LED illumination device that may also have flashing characteristics.
Illumination devices are quite functional, although the standard batteries often require replacement during the use of the device. One effort to improve the limited power supply of a standard flashlight was accomplished through the use of rechargeable batteries. However, the rechargeable batteries normally required a portable charger and a 120-volt AC current power source. It would be advantageous to provide an LED light source with a rechargeable battery pack that could also be recharged from a 12 to 18 volt DC system, such as is commonly found in cars. It would also be desirable to have a portable light that could interchangeably use standard flashlight batteries. It is a still further object of this invention to provide a bright LED illuminated flashlight with flashing options and rechargeable batteries where the batteries can be recharged from a 12 volt DC current booster outlet.
Other and further objects of this invention will become apparent upon reading the below described specification.